


Sharp As A Knife

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual Situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp As A Knife

Enobaria's teeth are sharp enough that when she sinks her teeth into someone, they know it. She's capable of doing huge damage with her teeth, her fangs, they are sharp and glitter dangerously. Enobaria has Johanna flat on her back, fighting hard to get free and she smirks, lowers her teeth to the girl's neck and nips, teasing the girl a little. She can feel Johanna whimper, low and nervous and laughs softly. 

"Relax kitten, I'm not out to eat you... yet..."

Johanna's eyes close as she fights back the tears she'd been close to shedding, whimpering again as Enobaria's sharp teeth close around her neck again, she can't help but be nervous, she's not used to being someone's toy. Enobaria's smile glints in the sun as she releases Johanna's neck, her tongue scraping gently over her neck, licking the small drops of blood away from Johanna's neck, her smile soft as the girl gasps. She knows now that she has her. Johanna has not said no, not to this, and Enobaria pauses, gives the girl a chance to speak, to want out... nothing is said and Johanna's hand comes up around Enobaria's neck, pulling her down even as she raises a little to kiss her, seeking more.


End file.
